Foster Abduction
by Doomboy64
Summary: Bloo gets punished for messing around and gets abducted by aliens! Please read and review[FINISHED]
1. Why is there a UFO outside?

**Foster Abduction**

Disclaimer: I do not own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, or any other of their titles.

**Chapter One , Why is there a UFO outside?**

"BLOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The scream of Bloo's name went through the house as if it had been put in an amplifier. Bloo knew he was in trouble this time.

Why did I have to go in Frankie's room. Why did I have to play that new shiny guitar she had thought Bloo as he ran toward the stairs. He recalled what had happened earlier day.

He had decided he was going to go upstairs to hang with Wilt ,Coco, and Ed. He then saw the door to Frankie's room was opened. He had to go in. When he looked inside he saw a new shiny guitar. He remembered that she had gotten it a week earlier. Bloo stared hard at it.

Wow I bet that thing rocks! Bloo thought.

He walked over to the it and put the strap over his head and onto his shoulders. He then grabbed the pick and then he plucked a string.

"Hey, why is this thing not loud" , Bloo said.

Then he noticed that it wasn't plugged in to the amplifier. So Bloo walked over and plugged it in. He then turned up the dial.

"I bet 10 max volume will be loud enough. ", Bloo said.

He then lifted the pick touched a string and.....

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Bloo was now laying on the floor holding what appeared to be half of Frankie's guitar. Bloo looked and saw that the rest of her room was a wreak. Books had flown off the shelves, windows were cracked, and her amplifier looked as thought it had been in World War 2. There was also a big black stain were the amp used to be.

"Oh man I'm dead. "Bloo said as he was running down the stair's. He then bumped into Wilt who was changing a light bulb in the foyer.

"Whoa Bloo what's the rush. You should apologize when you run into someone.", Wilt said. "Why are you running any way? "

"I'm running from Frankie, I uh accidentally broke her amplifier.", Bloo said.

"Well if it was an accident I guess she will forgive you. "Wilt said in a reassuring voice.

"Hey Wilt if I change the word accident to carelessness on my part do you think she will still go easy on me. "

"Probably not" said Wilt in an uneasy voice.

"Then to the closet and freedom, freedom from the doom that awaits me upstairs. " ,Bloo cried in a triumph voice and he hid in the closet. He was not greeted by jackets, but by Eduardo.

"Ed what are you doing in the closet? "asked Bloo.

"Me gusto small, dark places." answered Ed.

Then the closet door opened and there stood a very mad Frankie.

"You are _so_ dead. "said Frankie in a horrible low voice.

"No have mercy. Please don't hurt me no where are you taking me." screamed Bloo as he was being dragged off by Frankie.

"Don't worry Bloo it will be over soon and remember, its for your own good. " said Wilt.

"Your a lot help" said Bloo. He had given up all hope. He then tried to reason with Frankie. "I'll go buy you new guitar how much do they cost", said Bloo.

"They cost $1200.99 how much do you." Frankie said.

"Uh $14.06. What if I work it off?" Bloo asked.

Then he was dragged off to Mr. Harrimen's office.

_**2 hours later**_

Bloo was punished by have to do all of Frankie's chorus for a month. Mac had come and decided to help him. Mr. Harrimen was explain the outside chorus. Mac, Ed, Wilt, and Coco had all come out help. Frankie had come out also to make sure Bloo was doing a good.

"Now Bloo you must water the flower's, cut the grass symmetrically, make sure the bushes are in line, rake the leaves, and feed all the outdoor friends. Any questions." Mr. Harrimen said in his usual tone.

"Yea I have one...Why is there a UFO outside!" screamed Bloo.

"Well its obvious isn't it." said Mr. Harriman said.

"It is" said everyone else.

"Yes, it is quite simple really, they are intelligent life who have come observe the earth as part of there scientific research to see if we are intelligent enough to exist in this world. It quite easy to understand." ,Mr. Harriman said.

As he had said this everyone except him were in the air leaving the planet. He looked around and saw that Mac, Wilt, Ed , Bloo, Frankie, and Coco had all been abducted by aliens.

"You know I think there is something in the rules about being abducted by aliens. I better go check."

What will happen next find out next time in Chap. 2 The Blue Imminence?


	2. The Blue Imminence

**Foster Abduction**

**Chapter Two: The Blue Imminence **

Mac has the first to awaken from the coma the ray seemed to put them in. All he remembered was being hit by a red ray traveling upward and being knocked out. He now appeared to be in what looked like a white room that stretched for miles. Mac had many thoughts racing through his mind. Where are we? and Why are we Here? The others had started waking up from there sleep.

"What happened" Frankie yawned as if she had been asleep for hours.

"This place es no bueno" Ed said as he got up.

"Man this place is all white" Bloo said as he looked around.

Suddenly two giant screens moved from each other reveling what looked like another room except it was blue. They had not noticed the fact that near the floor foot tall aliens came from.

"Man look little blue guys are coming from that room. "said Wilt seeming to notice first.

"This doesn't look to good" Mac said.

**Meanwhile back at Fosters**

"Here it is. I finally found it. "Mr. Harrimen replied. "According to rules " Mr. Harrimen said out loud ,"stated in The Big Book of Rules vol. 3 section 7 sub-section F paragraph 3 No friend is to leave the premises by means of walking, skating, bike riding, skipping , jogging, skate boarding , or by means of Alien Abduction. The must be punished if they come back. "

**Back on the Ship**

One of the aliens stepped forward. He was wearing better clothes in the other so he was more important.

"Greetings Earthlings and welcome to our wonderful planet." said the alien in a dignified voice "We have decided to investigate your planet for our records. We have first decided to beam up a small group of earthers on to our planet/ship."

"Hey guys I guess that means there friendly" Mac said in a less tensed voice than before.

"Coco" Coco replied.

"My name is Slaffer the ruler of these people" the dignified alien replied.

"Hi I'm Mac and this is Wilt, Frankie, Coco, Ed, and Bloo." Mac said.

"Wait did I hear correctly was the little blue blobs name Bloo." said Slaffer.

"Yes it is why? " Mac said.

"We have found him, after tireless centuries of searching we have found him." said Slaffer in a cheerful voice he then walked in front of Bloo and bowed before him.

"Hey this is more like it" Bloo said.

"Wait, first off who is him and second why are you bowing in front of him." said Mac.

"He is none other than the Blue Imminence the creator of our people, he is the ruler of our heavens and master of our ship." Slaffer replied.

"I am I mean of course I am bow before me you little blue alien things." Bloo said in a deep voice as if he was ruler of the know universe.

"Bloo! You not there ruler and master you're an imaginary friend. Bloo get over here right now." Mac said in an angered voice.

"I'll be back my loyal subjects." Bloo said, " What's up Mac."

"You aren't there ruler drop the acted right now." Mac said.

"Mac don't you get I'm trying to get of out of this mess. Tell everyone else to come over here." Bloo said.

So Mac got everybody and Bloo told his great plan. "Ok everybody I'm going to go along with this for a while then when they least expect it we will take over the ship and get us home."

"That's a great idea Bloo" said Wilt.

"Es muy bien" cheered Ed "That es a good plan Azul."

"Coco" replied Coco.

"I guess it could work, but as soon as we get back you still have to do my chorus." Frankie said.

"Okay so this is the plan you all will have to act like my servants otherwise they might get on to us." Bloo said.

"Ok." everyone said.

"I am back my subjects please take me to my thorn room." Bloo said in his powerful voice.

"Oh Brother." Frankie said.

"Wait" said Slaffer "why is she wearing your crown of power"

"Oh, my servant Frankie was washing it for me." Bloo said as he walked over to Frankie.

"Frankie let me borrow your hat your wearing while we are here." Bloo said.

"Fine what good is a cap if we are stuck here." Frankie said as she threw the hat to Bloo.

"It you." said Slaffer in a panicked voice.

"Who me" Frankie said.

"Thought you could get to the Blue Imminence. So easily."

"What are you talking about "said Frankie.

"You can't fool we know you're the...

So there you go a cliffhanger. Oh by the way correction for the first chapter after good the word job should be placed there. That might clear up some questions. Next chapter coming soon.


	3. The Fire Haired Demon

**Foster Abduction**

**Chapter 3 The Fire Haired Demon.**

Now continuing from where I left off

"You don't fool us we know you're the Fire Haired Demon" Slaffer yelled and pointed his finger directly at Frankie.

Frankie didn't know why she was afraid of them they were only a foot tall, but she still didn't want to cross them.

"No, I'm not you aliens. What makes you think I'm the Fire Haired Dem..." Frankie began, but she then realized why. "You think I'm a Demon just because my hair is RED!"

Frankie yelled.

"Seize her!" Slaffer screamed.

Two Aliens then shot a ray at Frankie. The ray encircled her and put here in a sphere that trapped her.

"Wait know just because her hair is red doesn't mean you can trap her." Wilt said.

"Her right-hand man seize him to! "Slaffer ordered.

Just like they had done to Frankie, Wilt had now been trapped.

"Please let me out you are jumping to conclusions." Wilt begged.

"You let me out right now you aliens. Mac help me." Frankie yelled.

"Mac don't" Bloo persisted.

"Why not there are friends we have to save them." Mac protested.

"We have to keep the act going remember we can end up just like them." Bloo said.

"Oh." Mac said.

"Take them away." Slaffer said as Frankie and Wilt disappeared behind a door.

"I would like to know about the Fire Haired Demon" Mac asked Slaffer.

**Meanwhile on a road near Foster's**

"Man this sucks." Terrance said in his usual tone. "Mom's gone so now I have to go get Mac from Foster's so mom doesn't ground me. I mean why can't he walk home by himself its only 4 blocks.

Just then Terrance noticed piece of pizza laying on the ground.

"Alright food!" Terrance said as he rushed over to the pizza.

Then he looked at it. The pizza seemed to have a face.

"Remember me Terrance" said the Pizza.

"No not really." said Terrance.

"You ate me right after you made me." said the pizza angrily, "and I have come for my revenge.

Then two pizza boxes came out along with two giant pizzas.

"O crap this is bad why did I eat the pizza?" Terrance said as the Pizza cornered him.

**Back on the ship**

"So you want to now about the fire haired demon" said Slaffer.

"Yes" said Mac.

"Well it happened about 1,000,000 years around the creation of our world. There was a great struggle between two great forces. The Blue imminence and the Fire Haired Demon. The two had an argument about who should be ruler of the our world and who should be the ruler's servant. There then was a great battle upon our planet. The Blue Imminence had been almost destroyed but before the Demon one he opened a portal which sealed her away. Then it became to much for are Imminence to hold the portal he then disappeared along with the portal and we have been looking for him ever since. "Slaffer said.

"That was interesting" said Mac.

"Coco" said Coco.

"Now" Slaffer said. "I will tell you a long and in-depth story of our planets history."

"Oh great" Mac said in a sarcastic voice.

"Well as I mentioned ...."

**4 hours later give are take a few**

"and so that is are planets history." said Slaffer

Everyone had gone to sleep.

"Well I will wake them up soon they must be tired." Slaffer said.

Will the power of being The Blue Imminence go to Bloo's head. Will Terrance survive the attack of the Pizza products and will Wilt and Frankie escape find out in Chapter 4.


	4. The Intiation of the Bloo Imminence

**Foster Abduction**

**Chapter 4 The Initiation of the Bloo Imminence**

Bloo, Mac, Ed, and Coco had enter into a grand dinning hall. There was food piled everywhere. Many tiny blue aliens were all sitting down. Then they noticed Bloo. They all got on the floor and began bowing.

"Thank you thank you all." Bloo said in that his dignified voice.

"Oh brother" said Mac

"Go Azul" said Ed

"Coco" said Coco.

"Attention everyone" said Slaffer "we are gathered here to initiate the Bloo Imminence. For him to take place as rightful ruler he will have to quote the Speech of the Blue power.

Now as we are feasting he will be in the room studying the speech. Then at the end of our feast he will come out and say the speech by memory. So if the royal color guard will escort Bloo to the holding camber we shall begin our feast."

The color guard then took Bloo and took him to a room off the side.

"Let the feast begin" Slaffer said.

When Bloo reached the room he was told that he was to memorize the speech on page 200. Then he was told he would have to recite it by memory.

"No problem" said Bloo

Bloo then opened to pg. 200 he then started flipping the pages. "oh crap" thought Bloo. He realized the speech was from pg. 200 to pg 250. How was he ever going to memorize this.

**Meanwhile on a street close to Foster's.**

What happened thought Terrance as he woke up. He had a head ache and bruises on him. "What the" Terrance said as he noticed that his shirt was split down the middle. He then saw red all over his shirt. "Nooooo" that pizza got sauce on my favorite shirt and he cut it. He then started heading towards Foster's again. "I can't wait to see Mac" said Terrance "I can take out my anger on him." He then got to the house and rang the doorbell.

"Hello how may I help you' said Mr. Harrimen.

"I came to pick up my brother Mac" said Terrance.

"Well I'm sorry but he was abducted by a UFO." Mr. Harrimen replied.

"What your kidding me. What should we do" said Terrance.

"Well I do have a plan." said Mr. Harrimen.

He then walked over to the bust of Madam Foster and bent the head back. There was a button under it. Mr. Harrimen then pushed the button and the bookshelf went down into the ground. There in its place was a large metal door with a keypad on it. Then he walked over and pressed on the keypad. The door then opened up and revealed a dark passage. "Come here "said Mr. Harrimen.

Terrance walked over and went down the passage. The doors closed behind him. He walked down the corridors and came to a fork in the passage. He followed Mr. Harrimen down the left corridor. Then he came to a car looking thing.

"Get in" said Mr. Harrimen.

Terrance got in and buckled up. The cars engines revved up and suddenly they were sent down a long dark tunnel. About an hour later it stop. They got out of the car and were greeted by guys in white coats.

"Glad to see you again agent ears." said one of the guys.

"Thank you agent 1324" said Mr. Harrimen as he walked over to another door.

"Where are we " asked Terrance.

"Why were at AREA 51" said Mr. Harrimen

**In the Prison Cells on board the ship**

"When I get my hands on Bloo I will..." Frankie said as she violently stomped on the ground.

"Now Frankie I'm sure Bloo will get us. Why I bet he's just going along with the act so we don't all end up in here." Wilt said.

"Oh great now I have to put my faith in Bloo." said Frankie.

"Now Frankie, just because Bloo has done stuff in the past that wasn't totally cool doesn't mean he won't save us this time." said Wilt in a reassuring voice "Besides Ed, Coco, and Mac are also going to help us."

"I guess I just hope it doesn't take to long" said Frankie.

**In the Grand Hall**

Bloo was being escorted to the stage with a very nervous look on his face. He was hopeing he had memorized all the pages right. He got to the podium and began.

"Hello people of this planet, I am the Blue Imminence. I will rule in a way that was only thought imaginable." Bloo said laughing in his head. He was think of the fact that he was an imaginary friend. Bloo then continued for about an hour. Oh man he thought I forgot the last page. He looked in the crowd and saw the happy faces turning to anger. Then he remembered he had written it on his arm. "..and so in conclusion I will rule as a great leader a strong ruler thank you." Many cheers came from the crowd. Everyone seemed very happy. Mac was giving him the thumbs up and ?Coco and Ed were cheering.

"Well it has been a long evening and we all are looking tired so to bed with you all." Slaffer said.

"Allow me to so you to your rooms." said Slaffer.

"We will be a second' said Mac "I left something back in the hall."

"Ok" said Slaffer

Mac ran back to the hall and to the room they had taken Bloo to earlier and grabbed the book Bloo had to memorize. He knew about this because Bloo had told him after the feast was over. He was going to see if he could find about the ships design and see were Frankie and Wilt were. He then ran and caught up with Bloo.

Will Mac save Frankie and Wilt, Will Terrance discover secrets about AREA 51, and will Mr. Harriman still punish them all found out next time in chapter 5.

Note please review, the only reviews I get are from Spyden### so please review even if you have nothing to say. If you forgot its that button down there that says review.


	5. The Reign of Bloo

**Foster Abduction**

Thank you for the reviews and I will try to make the grammar better as well as the spelling. If you still notice mistakes please tell me about them. Thank you.

**Chapter 5 The Reign of Bloo**

Mac hurried to the room that Bloo was in with the book in his hands. He was hoping that no aliens would pop out and notice him running with there sacred text. He had gotten to the room and jumped on the bed. Bloo was brushing his teeth so Mac decided to wait for him.

"Wow, I am tired" , said Bloo.

"Look what I got ", said Mac as he showed Bloo the book.

"Hey its that book I had to read from ", said Bloo.

"I going to find a way to the cells and bust out Wilt and Frankie. ", Mac said.

"Do what ever you want. I'm just going to go take a nap. ", said Bloo.

"I'll be back soon", said Mac.

Mac ran into the hallway. He looked down both directions and saw nothing but doors. He looked at the map of the ship in the book. He then went down the hallway.

**Meanwhile in AREA 51**

"Wait you work for AREA 51!", Terrance said in a shocked voice.

"Yes", said Mr. Harrimen.

"Well, so is there crashed UFOs here?", asked Terrance.

"Yes, in fact that is how we are going to rescue your brother.", said Mr. Harrimen, " Now if you would follow me."

Terrance walked down the long hallway. He looked into windows which showed people in white coats experimenting with many strange gadgets. They reached a very secure looking door. Mr. Harrimen walked over and put in the access code. The doors opened up to a room with many computers all hooked up to a saucer looking object.

"Wow, I hope that thing works.", said Terrance.

"Well it does, but we are have to get authorization first ", said Mr. Harrimen.

Terrance hadn't heard a word he had said. He was already inside the ship. He saw no control panel. "How am I suppose to fly this thing", Terrance said. He did happen to see one button. "Well it has to do something", Terrance said. He then pushed it. He heard a noise and then he was high above the earth and moving fast towards the blackness of space. "Now I'm in business. ", Terrance said, "This thing goes fast! Ok, so as soon as I get wherever, I will find Mac and get him home."

**Back on ship (1 hour later)**

Mac was sure he had taken a wrong turn some where. He had been walking the ship for hours trying to find the prison complex. He than noticed that Coco was standing down the hallway.

"Hey, Coco", Mac called.

"Coco", said Coco

"Hey Coco have you seen the prison complex?" Mac asked.

"Coco then pointed with one of her wings toward a door with 'Prison Complex' on it.

"Thanks", said Mac as he ran threw the doors.

He entered the door and went down many floors until he finally saw Frankie and Wilt.

"Hey look its Mac", said Wilt.

"Finally. Mac get us out of here.", said Frankie in a desperate voice.

"Yea. There putting us on trial next week and guess who is the judge.", said Wilt.

"Who?", Mac asked.

"The ruler of the planet which is currently Bloo.", said Frankie.

"Then that's good right.", said Mac.

"It is, but we need someone a little better.", said Wilt.

"Hey no sweat. All I have to do is get Bloo to make me judge.", said Mac.

"Good idea Mac. Now Mac quick get out of here before you get caught.", Wilt said.

Mac ran out of the complex and to the throne room. He figured that's where Bloo would be. He entered and noticed Bloo. He waved but it looked like Bloo hadn't noticed him." I wonder why he didn't see me, maybe he is bust with something. He ran over to talk to him.

"Hey Bloo, what's up.", said Mac.

"I am about to be. We are constructing a 30ft monument in my honor.", said Bloo, "Lets put it a little more to the left."

"Bloo I found Wilt and Frankie! They are going on trial!", Mac said.

"Yea I know. I moved it to tomorrow.", said Bloo.

"What? Are you crazy?", yelled Mac.

"Chill I got worked out. The judge decided everything, so after I hear the evidence I will declare Wilt not guilty.", said Bloo.

"Wait what about Frankie?", Mac asked.

"She is still probably mad about the guitar thing. So I think she can get off with being my servant forever. Ha, that's the best idea ever.", said Bloo.

"Bloo! That is so mean after all Frankie has done for you.", said Mac.

"Name one thing.", said Bloo.

"That's not important I created you so you have to obey me!", Mac yelled.

"Gosh Mac, What has gotten into you?", asked Bloo.

"Hey I'm sorry that was mean.", said Mac.

Slaffer had walked in a few seconds earlier.

"Did I hear correctly, did you say you created Bloo.", asked Slaffer.

"Oh crap", said Mac, "I blew it."

The secret is blown. What will happen next time?


	6. The Arrival of Terrance

**Foster Abduction**

**Chapter 6 The Arrival of Terrance**

Mac was stunned when he heard Slaffer say this. He thought that he, like Frankie and Wilt would be thrown in jail. He starred into Slaffer's eyes.

"All hail Mac ", said Slaffer, " the creator of the Bloo imminence.

"What? I'm the leader not Mac! ", screamed Bloo.

"Bloo its ok, I'm still on our side besides now they have two judges. ", said Mac.

"Come with us Mac we have to get you prepared for the trial you being judge and all.", said Slaffer.

Slaffer and Mac left the room. Bloo was still complaining about the fact that they would be taking orders from Mac instead of him. Mac walked toward wear Bloo had been taken when they initiated him. He then was told to read a page from the book. Mac saw it was a different speech than the one Bloo read. He began to read. He started feeling strange about half-way through reading it. He felt as if his mind was falling down a deep hole. He knew something was wrong. He finished reading it. The moment he said the last word his mind had hit the bottom of the hole in his mind. His mind that had fallen down the hole looked up to see nothing. His mind was lost in the void.

**In the ship heading towards the mother ship**

"Man. When am I going to get there? ", said Terrance. He had been on the ship for 4 hours now. He checked his watch and realized its was 5:00. "Oh man. Mom's getting home now when she sees me gone she is going to flip!" Terrance was now hoping to come tp the mother ship soon. He was thinking how he was going to punish Mac for getting abducted. He then saw a large object in the distance. Two large doors opened up letting him in. He entered the vessel and the doors closed. Terrance exited the craft and found himself in a jail setting. He saw many jail cells and aliens in high tech armor. A voice on an intercom shouted intruder alert. Many aliens rushed to Terrance's position.

"Freeze!", they screamed.

Terrance jumped up and kick one. Of the aliens to the wall. "Who wants some!", he screamed. Many aliens rushed to his position he began attacking them. He grabbed one and threw the alien at another group coming his way. Then he jumped over them all and threw a can at them he found on the ship.

"Get down!", the alien screamed expecting an explosion, but only heard the rattling of the can. He look and found out the intruder was gone.

Terrance ran down the hallway as fast as he could he didn't know when the aliens would be back, or if more were on the way. He was running when he noticed a room. "A hiding spot alright!" he said as he jumped in. He closed the door behind him and look at a large screen. He saw the giant ship he was on was moving towards the earth. He then noticed what looked like a giant satellite. The satellite was going to revolve around earth and beam down signals of sum sort. "Whoa! What are they planning? " said Terrance.

"I'll tell you exactly" said a voice from behind him.

Terrance recognized the voice. "So little bro I finally found you. Now get your friends and lets get out of here so mom doesn't ground us both, of a least doesn't ground me." said Terrance.

"No, Terrance you are not in control of me in fact I'm not your brother." said Mac in a voice that sounded half possessed.

"Who are you? " Terrance said realizing that his brother would never defy him.

"That will remain unknown to you. Now you have interfered enough with our plans." Mac said.

"Listen even if your not my brother I still won't let you take me!" Terrance screamed.

"Pathetic human, you will suffer." said Mac

Terrance rushed over to Mac and then saw nothing. "What? Were did he go? " His question was answered when he was kicked to the ground.

"Ha, pathetic." snickered Mac.

Terrance got up for one last try. He felt weak after the last attack his brother had thrown. He ran but collapsed. The pain was to unbearable for him to handle. He black out.

Mac's mind had watched the horror that his brother had gone through. He had no control over his body. All he could do was watch as his brother had made his final attempted to stop him. "What is happening to me?" Mac thought. He was trapped by a force that he could not stop. He tried to fight it but every minute he got weaker and weaker. He had no chance of stopping it. All he could do was watch as his body did terrible things.

Terrance woke up later in a cell. His brother was standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Good your awake. I was getting tired of just standing here." Mac said.

"What's your plan to take over the earth? I saw it on the monitor. So spill it!" Terrance yelled.

"Very well", said Mac, "We have developed a way of mind control. It allows us to control a body, but it has a flaw. For it to work we have to get humans to read a piece of text that will render the mind useless. Then we use are ability to leap into there body when the time is right. So, we have decided to build a satellite that will broadcast the text worldwide. Soon everyone on Earth will read it then we will leap into all the body's on Earth. Then we will suck the planet dry of resources. Then get on are ship and go to the next planet."

"No!" Terrance screamed.

In the shadows of the ship Bloo heard the whole thing. He ran to tell the others.

So will Bloo warn the others in time? Find out in the next chapter.


	7. Slaffer's Plan

**Foster Abduction**

**Chapter 7 Slaffer's Plan **

Bloo was running from what he had just heard. He need to find the others so he can save them. He then noticed Ed behind him.

"Ed! We have to get out of here! Mac is under mind control!" screamed Bloo.

"I know we better get out of here Bloo." said Ed.

Bloo was stunned that Ed had said nothing in Spanish or the fact he called him Bloo and not Azul.

"Come Bloo.", said Ed, " You can see the trial. Which will end the world as we know it." said Ed.

"No!" , screamed Bloo," They got you to!"

Bloo was running at this point. He knew everyone that he knew was under mind control. He than looked up to see Mac. Mac grabbed him and locked him in a room. Bloo now knew the truth. He was next on there brain control list.

**One hour later: Trial room.**

"Bring forth the accused." said Mac. Frankie, Wilt, and Terrance were pushed forward. "You three have committed great sins aboard this ship." said Mac. Frankie then winked at Mac. She thought Mac was putting up a good show.

**Two hours later**

The jury had been told to exit the courtroom to make there verdict. Frankie was shocked because Mac had gone against them the whole time. Terrance just sat there. He hadn't told anybody what he knew. He kept trying to tell them but couldn't. He seemed lost. A few minutes later the jury came out. "What is your verdict?" asked Mac. One alien from the jury stood up and walked over to the microphone. "We find Frankie of earth guilty on all charges against her. We also find Wilt of earth guilty as well. However we don't think Terrance is guilty because he merely acted in self defense after thinking he was a threat."

"Very well." ,said Mac," Take the guilty party to the cells. Take the innocent to his room."

Mac left the courtroom and went to a room. "This does not work!" ,said Mac," For my plan to work I need..uhh. What's happening?

**In Mac's Mind**

Mac had escape the hole his mind had been put it. Now to find out what's going on. He walked and noticed a shadow in the corner of this white room. "So your behind this show yourself." yelled Mac.

"Ha. Your not very bright are you." said the shadow.

"Who are you?" asked Mac.

"Its me Slaffer!" yelled Slaffer as he reviled himself.

"What have you done to me!?" yelled Mac.

"Well its all part of my master plan. Take a seat." said Slaffer. A chair came out of nowhere and Mac fell into it. The chair then grabbed him.

"Alright I'll tell you.", said Slaffer, "First I needed a body to take over. I tried your friend Bloo, since he was what everyone on the ship thought was the leader, but when he was to read the text he read it wrong. He blew my plans. Then, you made the remark that you created him. It was my last chance. I made you read the passage. The text you read was a way to free your mind of thought. While your mind was free using my ability to jump into minds to take over your mind. Usually my ability has no effect and I'm forced out so I freed your mind so I could take over. Then I found something about taking over minds I never knew. I learned that if I take over one mind I could use past memories to link with other minds. Soon I would be able to take over everyone. To take over there minds all I have to do is touch them and there mine."

"No I won't let you." said Mac.

"Ha, you can't force me out with every mind I take over I'm stronger." ,said Slaffer, "I have always wanted to take over a planet so I could be leader of two worlds, but were a peace loving society so I couldn't. However, that will soon change when I take over their minds and its all thanks to you Mac. Now if you'll escuse me I'm going to gain recontrol of your body."

Slaffer than pushed Mac down the deep hole again. Mac knew all was lost.

**Meanwhile in the prison cells**

Terrance walked passed the guards with no trouble. He had came to the cell where Frankie and Wilt were. Terrance than busted down the door. "Lets go!" he said. Frankie was shocked Terrance was helping them. They had walked out the door when an alarm activated. A computer voice came on the speakers. "System Alert…There has been a prison break. Floors A - C are going to total Lockdown."

"Now we have to get out." Terrance said.

**Meanwhile on earth**

Many people were outside that night staring into space. It was hard no to notice that a large object was coming toward earth. Astronomers had stated that the object was about as far away as Mercury, But it is traveling at a high rate of speed towards earth and reach the Earth in 7 hours! The clock was counting down the time after the alert. People stared hard at it and watch the seconds tick down. The Invasion of Earth was on its way.


	8. The Invasion

**Foster Abduction**

**Chapter 8 The Invasion**

Bloo had been locked in the room for what seemed like hours. He had lost all sense of himself. He went into a coma.

**Meanwhile in the Prison cells**

Terrance, Frankie, and Wilt were running around the cells. Each exit was blocked and they were stuck inside the jail area. Suddenly the aliens spotted them. Then suddenly a flash. Frankie and Wilt were laying on the ground when Terrance woke up. Terrance looked around and noticed Mac. "Oh great, just when I thought things couldn't get even more worse!" said Terrance.

"The others will be waking soon and they will be mine." said Mac.

"More mind slaves. Isn't my brother enough?" asked Terrance.

"You can never have enough mind slaves." said Mac.

"Hey, wait I just realized something….Why didn't you mind control me?" asked Terrance.

"I don't know why. For some reason I can't, but it doesn't matter everyone on this ship is mine…uhh not again." said Mac.

Mac fell to the floor and Terrance thought it would be a good time to escape. He ran out of the door.

**Inside Mac's mind**

Mac had again come from the darkness and Slaffer had lost control again. "I thought I sent you back down that hole." Slaffer said.

"You can't keep me locked away forever." said Mac.

"Fool! Yes I can!" yelled Slaffer as energy began to come to him.

Slaffer then released the energy in a blast. It knocked Mac back. Mac then screamed and kicked Slaffer. He got back up and began releasing more blasts. Mac was learning how to mind battle fast. He began to shoot his own blasts. Slaffer then laugh, "You have only become to learn to mind battle. That is one of the weakest moves." Mac then shot a bean at Slaffer who then reflected it back. Mac was engulfed by the blast. He then got up only to realize he was in the hole again. He hated being here. The hole was hard to get out of and getting even harder by the second. Every mind Slaffer took over made the hole grow deeper. Mac was climbing when he thought he could try to blast the bottom of the hole it would propel him upward. He concentrated his energy, jumped off the wall, and blasted. He was out of the hole again but he was exhausted. He knew Slaffer would detect him soon when he was out of the whole Slaffer lost control of Mac's body, but he still had control of the mind slaves. Slaffer looked at Mac.

"You are becoming quite the nuisance." Slaffer said.

He then blasted Mac. "It's your turn to go in the hole." said Mac and he blasted back. Slaffer was very irritated by this. He then found a easy solution to his problem. He blasted Mac again but, he then blasted himself. Slaffer fell. Mac looked in shock he walked over to Slaffer. He then was about to blast him out of his mind when Slaffer blasted him. Mac was thrown into the dark depths of the hole yet again, but he had blasted a hole in the side and stayed there. The hole stayed near the top so at anytime he could escape. In the meantime he decided to develop his mind battle powers.

**On Earth**

The people of earth looked up to see the giant ship approaching. The clock at that moment read 00:15:45. They only had 15 minutes till it arrived. The ship was coming fast. The clock was now 00:05:23. It was getting closer. Hope that it was passing by ran out at 00:01:00 it was coming. The ship was orbiting around the earth at this point. Then, many smaller UFOs came out of it. They began coming to earth. When the clock read 00:00:00 the first ship had landed in D.C. One of the aliens got out. The president was staring at it. The UFO had crashed inside the White House. The alien then jumped toward the president and touched him. The most powerful man in America was now Slaffer's mind puppet.

**Meanwhile on ship**

Slaffer looked down upon the Earth and laughed. He had finally accomplished his goal.

**In closet on the ship(4 days later)**

Bloo had escaped the closet. He had been watching the takeover of Earth on a screen that he found in the closet. The whole Earth now belonged to Slaffer. He had figured it out that Slaffer had taken over Mac. He then got to the main control room. He noticed Mac and Terrance was locked up. Bloo snuck over and freed Terrance. Terrance then told Bloo," Go to the operations room and get all the ships back from earth. That way the aliens can't come back." Bloo ran off and then Terrance walked over to Mac. "Hey! Mac if you can hear me. Then now would be a good time to get your mind back!" yelled Terrance. Mac turned to see him. "You how did you..uhh impossible!" said Mac he fell to the ground.

**In Mac's Mind**

"No!" yelled Slaffer.

"This time I'm ready." said Mac as he fired a huge energy blast. Slaffer tried to deflect it but it was to strong. He fell to the ground, but he got back up." This is the last time you mess with me. If you fall in that hole again its so deep you will never get out." said Slaffer. He then fired a super blast which Mac countered. The two blasts met and got stopped by each other. Mac then opened a hole behind Slaffer. "Well Slaffer this is it. If you go in that hole you are sent out of my mind. So whoever's blast hits will win. The blasts kept moving to one side and then the other. Hey were both even. Then Mac looked up and noticed Bloo. Bloo came down and got next to Mac and shot a blast into Mac's. Mac had no idea how Bloo got there but he didn't care. The blast overpowered Slaffer's and he was hit.

**On the ship**

Slaffer had came out of Mac's head. He was on the floor in pain. Mac got up and he felt like himself again. Mac was still wondering about how Bloo got there. Slaffer got up and pushed a button on the ship. "Hahahaha. If I can't have the Earth then no one can. In 1 hour this ship will crash into earth. " said Slaffer. Then he pushed a button and was entrapped in a pod that shot out of the ship and towards the blackness of space. The ship was now on a direct course to planet earth!


	9. The Last Chance

**Foster Abduction**

**Chapter Nine The Last Chance**

Mac looked at the earth from the control panel. Every second the Earth was getting closer. Bloo than entered the room.

"Mac we have to stop the ship. Are you coming?" asked Bloo.

"Bloo how did you get in my mind?" asked Mac the question finally came out of him.

"Well Mac you did create me with your imagination, so I guess I could be a part of you." said Bloo grinning at his own smartness.

"That does make logical sense I guess." said Mac

They then both ran out of the control room.

**In Engineering room 45 minutes till impact**

Terrance was staring at the core of the ship. The core was very unstable at this point. Terrance was trying to figure out a way to shut it down. He then noticed a key on the ground. Terrance picked it up. It read E-14. "Oh great now where is this." said Terrance.

Terrance then looked at the map of the ship. Section E was in the jail cells. "Oh well it's the only lead I've got." said Terrance.

Terrance had been running for what seemed like hours. He had finally made it to section E. he than came to door E-14. It wasn't a prison cell door like the rest it was different. He than put the key in and opened up the door.

**Unknown Location ??? Minutes to impact**

Mac had no idea where he was. He had never seen this part of the ship before. He had lost Bloo. He than noticed a weird object sitting there it looked ancient. Just then a door opened up in front of him.

"Terrance. What are you doing here?" said Mac.

"I found a key so I was checking out this room." said Terrance.

Mac and Terrance walked over to the ancient looking device. Mac was examining it. He then accidentally hit a button. The machine then began to vibrate. Then it formed a large circle that had a energy spiral in it.

"System Alert 30 seconds to impact." said the computer.

"No!" screamed Mac if only we had more time.

"We do." said Terrance as he pointed to the machine.

Mac looked at the machine and read the markings around it.

"Time Portal.", read Mac, "Yes this could work."

"Well get going." said Terrance as he picked up Mac and Threw him in.

**In the time Tunnel**

Mac had no feeling of himself at all. He felt as if he were drifting along. BAM!

Mac had been slammed into the ground. He looked and noticed only the ship. Were was he. A better question when was he. He walked out of the room and into the hallway. No groups of aliens. So he went back to the invasion. He than opened the door that led to the control room. He looked inside. There laying on the ground was _him_! Whoa, this is weird. He must of come back before Slaffer put the ship on a crash course with Earth. Than Slaffer shot out of Mac's body. Then Mac watched as Slaffer ran to the controls.

"Not again." said Mac and he ran over to Slaffer and tackled him.

The past Mac was watching with wide eyes. He was watching himself beat Slaffer down. "This is impossible!" said past Mac.

Then Mac pressed the button on the control panel. Slaffer was encased inside the pod and shot out of the ship.

Past Mac ran over to Mac.

"How?" said past Mac.

"I used a time portal to send me here from the future. Slaffer was going to push a button that was going to send the earth on a direct course to Earth, but I stopped him." said Mac.

Past Mac then watched as future Mac started to fad.

"Oh yea, since I saved the Earth I didn't need to go back. So I guess I don't exist anymore." said Mac.

Past Mac watched as his future self disappeared.

**A few hours later**

Mac told the story how his future self had saved the Earth. The aliens had been under Slaffer's control to. The aliens were getting ready to leave. All had gone aboard except one.

"Well, thank you for saving us from Slaffer we now have to go back but before we do we have to make this planet forget about us." said the alien.

"WHAT?" cried Mac, but it was to late the alien beamed aboard the ship. The ship then shot a giant white beam to earth.

**A few hours later**

Mac woke up just like always. He had no memory of what happened. The whole population of Earth didn't remember what had happened either. It was just another normal day.

**Many Light-years from Earth**

Slaffer was still in the pod. He couldn't believe he had been outsmarted by a kid. He needed to get revenge on the Earth.He than noticed a large fleet of ships coming toward him. He put on the scanners to find out who they were.

"So, this is the Irken Armada. There next destination Earth.

**THE END or IS IT?**

A/N I hoped you like it also I do not own Invader Zim (mentioned in last sentence). My next fic will be about slaffer's return which will you will be able to find in the Invader Zim Category. It will be coming soon.


End file.
